Scientist
The Scientist '''is a expert inventor and a man of extraordinary intellect, coming from Westminster, England. The Scientist is one of the most powerful classes in the game. Bio * '''Name: '''Unknown * '''Location of origins: Westminster, England * Job: '''Jack of All Trades * '''Motto: '''Unknown * '''Special Ability: Mech Suit * Emblem: '''Nuclear atom * '''Description: '''The Scientist is the serious, highly intelligent mercenary, a master inventor of energy weaponry and the young brother of the Tactician. Little does he know that he is a clone of some experiment made by some mysterious mambo jumbo man or somewhat. Appearance The Scientist has brown pompadour and wears a team colored mechanic's jumpsuit and black boots. In "Meet the Scientist" he is seen wearing a short sleeved shirt with a team colored tie, a team colored vest, and a belt and suspenders, similar to Medic, but he has a tailcoat on his shirt. He also wears trousers and boots. His eyes are covered in googles with a green/orange tint depending on whose team he's on. Weapons On foot Tesla Stabiliser ??? Laser Pistol ??? Drill ??? With Mech suit Tesla Arc Mounted on the back of the Mech Suit, the Tesla Arc launches a arc of lightning that does shock damage to his enemies. Railgun ??? Buzzsaw ??? Gameplay/Abilities Gameplay-wise, the Scientist is very fast and quick on his feet, and will utilise an arsenal of energy weapons rather than weapons that use lead. He can use his mech suit to clear waves and waves of his enemies. Cortex Killer He has a special ability called Cortex Killer, which slows down time once the Scientist has been critically damaged. Once the Scientist has died, he will eject a cortex bomb that will turn the Scientist into gibs and the enemies around him will take damage. However, once Cortex Killer is activated, be prepared for the consequences. The Scientist's health bar will slowly drain overtime, and being shot is an instant kill. The Scientist can also not be effected by the Medic's Ubercharge while in said mode. This ability is especially useful when the Scientist uses his Defribrilators in combat. If the Scientist is in his Mech Suit, then he will set it to self destruct mode. It has a 10 second countdown before blowing up in a giant explosion. Buffing The Scientist has the ability to buff his allies with his Tesla Stabiliser. There are four buff effects to choose: Health Regeneration, Increased Manpower, Damage Resistance, and Speed Increase. As an added bonus, each class will be given an extra buff designated to their play style. * The Scout: '''Adrenaline Rush, '''which is a beefed up version of Speed Increase, which will max up his speed and increases his critical damage with his Baseball Bat. * The Soldier: '''Rocketeer, '''which increases the damage from his Rocket Launcher, and increase the flight of his Rocket Jump ability. * The Pyro: '''Trail Blazer, '''which will increase the splash damage of his Flamethrower and gain the bleeding effect from his Fire Axe. He is also resistant to ballistic damage. * The Commando: '''Death Blossom, '''which increases his speed, attack damage, and give him the Incendiary effect on his AR. * The Scientist: ' * The Shock Trooper: * The Engineer: '''Siege' * The Heavy:' Uber Mannpower' * The Demoman: Bombard ''' * The Ordnance: '''Onager * The Gunslinger: High Noon, '''which gives his Six-Shooter critical damage when he 'shoots from the hip', and allows the Horse Egg to be used twice, even when the buff has decayed. * The Trencher: '''Protect and Serve * The Medic: Battle Medic * The Sniper: Eagle Eye * The Spy: Cloak and Dagger * The Officer: Espionage * The Android: Scrapper, '''which makes all his weapons deal more damage, and the Faser paralyses the enemy for 5 seconds. * The Fumigator: '''Plague Bearer